


Serenitas Showing

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But different, Gen, he deals in the supernatural, he doen't usually steal from the mafia, nana thinks its cute, tsuna as a thief, was trained by another famous theif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was thief. So mysterious, so dangerous he is the King of Thieves. (A What if story that has Tsuna walking down a path of impossibilities and the mafia trying to change him and failing).</p><p>“The thing about thieves is that, they are as different as stars. Some steal for money, others for status, others for excitement, but the thieves to truly fear are those looking for chaos.”–unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenitas Showing

Tsuna was a bullied kid. Shy and painfully aware of how the other kids viewed him, he grew up knowing how sharp, words and pranks could be. Everyday was a struggle to go to school, and trial to make it home before his bullies could caught him.

So it was on one of these days, that Tsuna, while hiding from his pursers ran in to one of the smaller shops on the east side of Namimori. It was an old shop, paint pealing, and the door caked in dust, but it was a place to hide so Tsuna ignored the dirt on his uniform and his school bag, and ducked down waiting for the footsteps of his tormentors to go off into the distance, when he met him.

“Hey, you alright kid?” A voiced asked making Tsuna jump.

He span around, hands on his mouth, and eyes darting to the door, as the footsteps came closer. The stranger in front of him, a bit older than him, black messy hair and brown eyes, raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply. When none was forth coming from his unexpected guest, he followed Tsuna’s line of sight and glanced out one of the side windows as a group of burly kids argued and searched for something–he glanced down at Tsuna, small and sporting bruises and ruined clothes– and frowned as the dots connected.

They were searching for the smaller kid. He snapped his fingers, a horde of doves swooped down, attacking the gathering of kids, and sending them screeching away. Once that was done, he turned to his rather timid guest, and smiled.

“So, you alright?” The stranger repeated smiling as the small boy nodded, a tiny grin on his face before a rather cunning thought passed through the older teenagers eyes.

“Say want to see a trick?”


End file.
